


Demons Blood and Angel Feathers

by Irondragonballs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Blood, Blood Kink, Demon Dean Winchester, Demons, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, Wing Oil as Lube (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irondragonballs/pseuds/Irondragonballs
Summary: Dean makes a deal to become a demon without telling Castiel, castiel panics but in middle of a fight both dean and castiel find out a new kink along the way.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel
Kudos: 34





	Demons Blood and Angel Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> this is just blood smut cause me and a wonderful friend of mine found possessive yet soft demon dean hot so enjoy

Castiel walked the alley rain pouring as he looked around, Dean sent out a desperate prayer and he just had to answer. “Dean!” he called over the raging storm “damn it dean” he cursed looking around. “Now now cas, stop with the panic” he waved his hand absent mindedly as he walked behind castiel from the far wall “dean-” “i said shush” dean's voice was dark and lower than normal….the smell of sulfur hit the angels nose and he growled dropping his blade from the worn and wet trench coat. “What did you do to dean!” the angel glared the demon down “don't know your own lover?” the man purred with a sick grin “dean..he's not.. He wouldn't” castiel stammered over his words, his blade shaking in his palm.

“Cas listen….shit went south while you had some, heaven issues, isn't that what you called it?” his eyes covered black and Castiel stood his ground, as the rain pelted them harder “what happened talk to me” he pleaded “death and deals...isn't it always?” castiel looked on in pain “y-you died?” to castiel his world stopped he failed dean...once again “nah, almost though...made a deal last second with crowley” dean acted so nonchalant which made castiel's stomach turn 

“Why? Why would you damn yourself after all these years!” he yelled furry starting to raise his voice, he raised this man from hell, he made him from atoms and stardust and this is how he was repaid for losing it all. “Cause Sammy was in a bind and it was his life or mine!” Dean snarled, “not this shit again!” castiel groaned “excuse me? Cas what the fuck do you mean?” the demon stepped closer and castiel got into a fighting stance “you and sam this endless who will die who will live dance! You've got to stop being so reckless!” a blade was pulled from deans side the shiny metal shimmering in the pale lit alley and the random flashes of lighting showing the blacks of his eyes and the sky blue of castiel’s which were set in a hard glare. Didn't take castiel long to realize it was an angel blade leveling the playing field. 

  
  


“Dean...i don't want to hurt you, we can fix this...please” castiel begged one last time. In a second dean slashed the blade aiming for castiel’s chest. The angel moved in a split second dodging the attack just barely, the blade nicking his arm he groaned as he felt the blood well from the wound and dripped down to his finger tips. Dean flashed an evil smirk and licked the blood from the blade with a thick moan. 

“Fuck cas, i never thought tasting your blood would be so sweet..” he snarled with a hint of lust. Castiel wasn't gonna lie, seeing Dean feral and on a blood lust was an extreme turn on but that wasn't his dean, was it? “Dean...i- you're not you right now” he pleaded as Castiel lunged, swiping at Dean with no intent to hit, just moving him back, which ultimately failed. Dean grabbed his wrist and slammed him into the alley wall, twisting the angels arm painfully to drop his blade. Castiel struggled and thrashed but dean didn’t let up “cas...cas” his voice turned soft “ _ castiel, my angel, listen to me” _

Castiel froze and dropped his blade with wide eyes, dean moved the blade back into his jacket holding castiel still “there you are...that's my little Angel” he cooed cupping castiel’s face “now listen to me….this was my choice, this isn't some little trick of crowley’s….i begged for him to take my soul, as long a sammy was safe i found it worthy of a trade” castiel’s ocean blue eyes stared into a forest green and sighed “but a demon...a demon dean” castiel hung his head in shame “i could have done more….i could have saved you both and i didnt” dean ran his hands though castiel’s hair letting his arm go “cas, its ok. I still love you, i'm still me just juiced and a little strong scented” he laughed to try and lighten the mood “ you were busy and i didnt pray” “I SHOULD HAVE PAID ATTENTION” castiel partially screamed dean flinched and pulled castiel into a hug “ cas...listen please, think about it….i lay low and we look for a way to reverse this we always do but for now, im okay” Dean tried his best to soothe his angel, he knew he was stupid and once his saw his angel distraught all anger in his body melted away. Castiel huffed and hugged him back “i've been so worried dean...weeks WEEKS i haven't heard from you or sam” “im sorry Cas sams been reading everything under the sun on how to get my soul back, and we will if it means icing crowley myself” castiel looked into determined eyes and nodded. 

  
  


With a quick movement Dean moved a hand to cradle Castiel's neck as he slammed Castiel into the wall as the storm picked up kissing his angel with passion and need. Castiel gripped deans flannel and pulled the demon close to him as the rain soaked them to the bone. Wet fabric rubbing against them set off a loud groan between them “hey cas…i wasn't lying your blood was like pure sugar so sweet and addicting” he moaned in castiel’s ear softly biting it rolling the shell between his teeth as castiel moaned and grinding into him “what do you say about indulging me and letting drink a little more….i'll make sure its worth it, those pretty wings of your haven't had attention in weeks angel its due time” 

Castiel groaned with the idea of Dean's expert fingers coming though his wings, playing with the oil glands and making a mess of their bed, all for Dean to get a taste of angel blood? What could be the harm? “D-dean” he whined “is that a yes castiel? Come on angel use your words'' dean cooed with amusement. Castiel snarled and twisted them around to slam Dean into the wall but the wall never his deans back. They landed in a soft motel bed with Castiel pinning Dean down in a heated kiss. The once soaked clothes now dry as hands grabbed at each other and teeth nipped skin and lips, it was a battle for dominance but they knew who would win. 

It wasn't long till castiel was flipped under the demon with a snarl “now angel good boys don't fight” he smirked. Castiel whined and nodded “effort for trying since we're on pretty even ground for right now...i do enjoy the strength” Dean smirked “now as normal demon or not we have rules correct?” Castiel nodded “ color” castiel smiled “green sir” Dean nodded and got up “ strip for me angel, slowly then unfurled those beautiful wings for me” Dean sat on the bed legs open as castiel scrambled to stand before him and slowly strip. When every item was off, Castiel kneels and unfurled his jet black wings, letting them droop behind him as he bowed his head in submission. If years ago someone told castiel he'd be a sub for dean winchester he would have laughed...add demon to that and he would have killed over.

Dean hummed as he looked over the wings and his angel...he patted his lap as castiel crawled to sit between the open legs “ be a good boy castiel and suck my cock for a bit” he smirked as castiel unzipped deans jeans and pulled him out quickly taking his cock down his throat in seconds all the way till castiel’s nose laid flush to deans hip. Deans gotta thank god for no angels having gag reflexes. Castiel expertly sucked dean teasing and playing with his long cock tracing the vein and contracting his throat to add extra pleasure . Dean watched each suck,each fluff of castiel's wings when he moaned or shivered down castiel's spine. Something primal snapped in dean and he roughly grabbed his hair and yanked Castiel off Dean's eyes pitch black “back to kneeling with hands palm up, am I understood?” Castiel nodded as Dean stood slowly taking off his clothes as his angel sat perfectly still. 

  
  


Dean walked around the blissed out castiel as he pulled the angel blade from his jacket “castiel...i have the angel blade am i allowed to use it?” castiel shifted for a second and nodded “green sir i trust you even as a demon '' Dean beamed at his wonderful submissive and walked back to him combing through his hair. Castiel let out a pleasured moan as Dean slowly tipped Castiel's neck back, kneeling behind him cutting a small strip on his shoulder, the sweet aroma of angel blood filled his nose as he sucked on the small wound, castiel moaned out loudly his wings shifting. Once dean was done he pushed castiel to lay on his stomach having castiel's ass in the air letting the wings cover castiel's shoulders.

Dean let the blade trace between his spine where the wings were most sensitive and connected to castiel's vessel. The angel let out a breathless needy whimper and shook his ass “no no angel still” dean comanded as he lapped up the blood on the spine before looking as castiels firm ass and smacked it hard causing a squeak “oooo i think ive forgotten how much you adore me reddening your ass before i fuck you senseless” castiel panted “yes sir please sir” he begged dean smirked and smacked again using all his new strength to create a red and purple handprint. By the time he was done castiel was crying he was so needy. Dean smiled and carved a DW over the center of his hand print lapping the blood “sir please please i can't!” dean laughed 

“Now you'll scar with my initials...you're mine castiel all mine” he growled. He went to the center between the wings marking his territory again. Castiel was moaning and trying to stay still “I had my fill….lets give your wings some TLC while you open yourself ok?” Castiel nodded and rubbed against his oil gland getting some of the sweet oil coating his fingers before reaching behind himself and starting to finger himself for dean making sure he gave his dom a show “color?” “g-green i feel amazing~” castiel panted out as he added a second finger

Dean smiled as his fingers combed through the feathers with a hum, causing the angel below him to shiver and buck into his own fingers. Dean spread the wing oil over the jet black wings as feathers fell from the wings creating a haloed outline of Castiel's body in a nest of feathers. Once he felt Castiel was beyond ready he used the leftover oil on his hand to lube up his cock “Angel remove your fingers and present yourself '' Castiel nodded and lifted his ass up high and his shoulders touching the ground. Dean snarled and grabbed castiels hips one hand covering his claim as he slammed inside the angel causing him to cry out and dean to moan “fuck angel your tight...a few weeks without this ass is hell” he growled as his thrusts became fast and rough. Castiel crying and moaning under him as his wings flapped. 

Dean reached and got the angel blade to continue to carve into castiel's back as blood well and dripped down his ribs to pool into the floor and the curve of his back. Dean licked and lapped any blood he could letting the demon run the show for a moment falling into the primal lust. Castiel howled and whined trying his best to stay good for dean “dean- sir need ah!” Dean hummed “does my angel need to cum?” Castiel nodded his face rubbing against the carpet “please!” tears started to wet the floor as he sobbed “trying to be good trying so hard hurts please!” Dean bent over and licked the tears from Castiel's face “ _ cum angel NOW” _ the command was dark and forceful which tipped Castiel over the edge screaming at the top of his longs in enochian spilling heavily onto the floor rope after thick rope. Dean's thrusts became harder and harder soon he was using the wings as levage to get deeper into the spent angel, before long castiel was having a second wave and a thicker pool under his red and used cock. Dean snarled Castiel's name as he filled the angel riding the high holding the wings tightly….

When they relaxed and came down, dead pulled out and went to grab a towel “use your grace to clean up and we have issues got it?” castiel whimpered as dean went to clean up castiel, once the angel was thoroughly clean. Castiel was picked up and laid on the bed his wings curling around him as Dean slid in from behind “you ok?” he asked softly “yes dean, im fine...that was an experience i enjoyed a lot” dean hummed and kissed castiel's neck and rubbed the wings soothing “were gonna stay here all night and see sammy in the morning to kickstart my humanity ok?” castiel nodded “i love you dean” “love you too castiel, my little angel” castiel laughed and relaxed into the soft touches.


End file.
